The present invention relates to differentials for automotive vehicles and more particularly to such a differential employing frictionally engageable parts for controlling the rotation of two drive axles. 2. Description of the Prior Art
Differentials for automotive vehicles are well known and have taken many different forms varying in complexity. Those used in the more common vehicles which utilize gearing or friction elements are relatively complex and difficult to service. Examples of such prior art arrangements are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,743,060; 1,965,673; 2,175,520; 2,179,923; 2,397,673; 2,651,214; 2,729,118; 2,938,407 and 3,111,043.